


Warn A Guy

by Giantnarwhal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Ficlet, I regret this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, hux just wants to fuck kylo's tits, rey regrets this, why is kylo's chest so shiny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantnarwhal/pseuds/Giantnarwhal
Summary: In which the Force connects Kylo and Rey in the most inopportune of times.





	Warn A Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H3llcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llcat/gifts).



“Hux, stop.”

 

The hips Kylo’s gripping with one hand stills at his words. His other hand moves to pull out the fingers currently in Hux, slick trailing out of him. Hux groans in frustration as he thrusts into Kylo’s pecs involuntarily at the feeling, spreading more precome and slick onto the firm muscles.

 

“Can’t it wait? Omegas can die if you leave them untouched during their heat, you know.” Hux complains but Kylo just presses a slippery finger to his lips, signalling Hux to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Quiet. I feel something.”   
  
Kylo pushes Hux gently off him and swings his legs off the bed, searching for his leggings. His quarters look the same, and there’s no other physical presence other than a quickly angering Hux. He then feels it. There’s something opening at the back of his mind, familiar and fast approaching.

 

_ The scavenger. _

 

He picks up his leggings and pulls them up in time. The scavenger girl appears before him, looking as baffled as Kylo is feeling at the moment. Her immediate surroundings bleed into his quarters, green grass creeping through durasteel flooring. Kylo immediately tries to dismiss her.

 

“Now’s not really--”   
  
“Oh gross.” The girl grimaces as she looks at Kylo’s bare torso.

 

“Could you at least put a shirt on, and why is your chest so shiny?”

 

Kylo’s sweating, his rut is in full swing and his instinct is telling him to go back to his omega  _ now.  _ He looks at the girl, who’s trying to pin her gaze anywhere but on his slicked up chest. He desperately wants to reach out. If he can convince her to stand by his side, the First Order would be unstoppable. For now Kylo has more pressing, whining, and angry things to deal with tonight.

 

“Listen, you caught me in a bad time. I need to go. Hux needs me to fuck him through his heat. Whatever this is, it can wait.”

 

“You’re going to fuck who through his what now?”

 

From the bed, a voice rings out.

 

“Kylo if you don’t get that knot in me right now I’m going to drown you in a pool of my own slick”

 

Rey’s eyes widen at Hux’s words. She looks at Kylo who just offers her a shrug.

  
“You heard him. Duty calls.”

 

Kylo scratches his head sheepishly as he quickly cuts off the Force connection… whatever it was. He returns to the bed where Hux, who’s now four fingers deep in himself, is nearly delirious with heat fever.

 

“How did I manage to end up with you? You could have killed me, and you think you can run the First Order yourself? I don’t think so…” Hux goes on as Kylo sighs and pulls down his leggings. He lies down and Hux is quick to climb back on top of him, still grumbling.

 

“If I let you continue fucking my chest will you shut up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pinning the blame on [H3llcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llcat/pseuds/H3llcat) for this entire thing. We got to talking about omega slick and its correlation with Kylo's shiny bare chest in TLJ. I hope this curses you, Ally.


End file.
